Necromancy and Ghost Hunting?
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: Dorea Potter, after sending Voldemort's soul to where it belongs after the DoM, decides to leave Britain for a change of life. Luna, deciding to stay with the only real friend she's ever had, goes with her. They move to Japan, go to school with Mai Taniyama, and works as Naru's personal assistants in SPR... Only things aren't always what they seem... Warnings inside!


**Necromancy and Ghost Hunting?**

**Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt crossover!**

**Summary: Dorea Potter, after sending Voldemort's soul to where it belongs after the DoM, decides to leave Britain for a change of life. Luna, deciding to stay with the only real friend she's ever had, goes with her. They move to Japan, go to school with Mai Taniyama, and works as Naru's personal assistants in SPR... Only things aren't always what they seem...**

**Warnings: Fem! Genius! Strong! Necromancer!Harry, eventual NaruxMai, eventual LunaxJohn, LinxMadoku, MonkxAyako, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly bashing, brotherly!Bill/Charlie/Twins/Neville, sisterly! Necromancer!Luna, grandfatherly! Necromancer!Dumbledore, and uncle-like!Remus~! **

**Yes, GENE WILL LIVE~! He's too awesome to just let him die :)**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"Lily talking"_

**"James talking"**

"Sirius talking"

"Living talking"

~Dorea talking to Lily/James/Sirius via mental connection~

_**Living thinking**_

_**"James and Lily talking"**_

_"Lily and Sirius talking"_

**"James and Sirius talking"**

_**"All three talking"**_

_**Other commentary(not narration, remembering text from a book, etc)**_

**^ the difference between those last two will be important. There may be important writing in the story that will not be a narration, more like a side narration at most, but does pertain to the story and has significant importance. Most of the time it will be used this way, but other times it will be pertaining to text from a book, which will generally be important in one place or another in the story.**

**Now, onto the story~!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Dorea ran out of the Room of Death, chasing after a cackling Bellatrix LeStrange. She could feel her blood boil as she heard the woman's merciless taunts, the taunts that rang around the woman having killed Dorea's godfather and only father figure, Sirius Black, the woman's own cousin. Unfortunately for LeStrange, she underestimated how quick Dorea was on her feet and how much rage the Gryffindor girl had bottled up since she was a child. It was beginning to overflow within her mind and spirit, entrapped within her, searching for an outlet.

The moment Dorea saw LeStrange's back, that outlet was found.

With an animalistic cry, Dorea cast curse after hex after jinx at the retreating woman, several of which hit their target. LeStrange fell to the floor of the Ministry Atrium, shock written clear on her face over the fact that she had been caught by a simple minded fifth year girl.

Unknown to LeStrange, Dorea had always been more than a simple girl. More than the witch that she was, more than the Girl-Who-Lived.

Dorea Potter had been born a Necromancer, her abilities blocked at birth by her father, who feared what would happen to his daughter if the Wizarding World were to discover her secrets. If they did, they would have used Dorea as a breeding tool from the moment she was able to carry children, with hopes of creating more Necromancers in the world.

Necromancers were rare, rare as rare could come in the Wizarding World. Necromancy was a rarer gift than even Parseltongue, which Dorea also had. Of the Black Magic in the Wizarding World, there was a branch that was forbidden to even write about, that had been passed down through memories and memories alone.

_**Soul Magick.**_

Soul Magick was a forbidden art of the branch of Black Magic due to its very nature. Soul Magick was, according to Mordred's twisted beliefs, the way to immortality. It took the human soul of a living person and twisted it, tore it, until it was unrecognizable by even Death itself.

_**Necromancy is the key against Soul Magick**_.

Necromancy was a magic that dealt mainly with spirits, which differed greatly from souls. Souls were the very essence of a living human being, whereas a spirit was the remnants of a human soul from a person who has passed away. Because Necromancy dealt with spirits, it was the only sort of magic that could completely destroy those who practiced Soul Magick. Any form of Soul Magick, such as the Killing Curse, was ineffective against Necromancers due to their cleansing abilities of the Soul Magicks.

This was the true reason as to why Dorea Potter survived the Killing Curse. Not because of her mother's unyielding love, though that would have made an extremely powerful counter curse, but because her magic itself was meant to destroy the power behind the Killing Curse, to destroy the Soul Magick users themselves.

It was as Dorea fired spell after spell upon the form of Bellatrix LeStrange that the block that her father had placed upon her Necromancy abilities broke. It was then that Dorea's true power began to shine.

Bellatrix, barely conscious after the onslaught of spells cast at her by the Potter brat, could barely keep her eyes open upon the bright, white light that Dorea Potter was emitting. Dorea stood there, in the middle of the atrium, her eyes closed as she saw the truth behind her eyelids. She felt as though thousands of weights had been taken off her shoulders, that she could do anything.

**~O~O~O~ IN MINDSCAPE ~O~O~O~**

When she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the Ministry Atrium. Where she was, she didn't know, but she felt at peace. Looking around, Dorea admired what she saw.

She appeared to be in a Japanese garden, judging by the koi pond and by the blooming sakura trees. The pond was rather large, with a waterfall, an island in the middle of the pond connected to the surrounding land by two matching, emerald green bridges, stone lanterns at either end of both bridges, there were generally flat and smooth rocks outlining the edge of the pond, and beyond that were multiple different shrubs and trees. Dorea recognized many of them; there was bamboo, magnolia, azaleas, small sakura trees, and plum trees. There was one flower that Dorea didn't recognize, the flowers on the shrub ranged from pale pink almost white colour to a vibrant, deep pink colour. The petals of the flower almost closed in on themselves; if it weren't for the fact that there were too many petals for it to completely close Dorea would have thought it was simply a massive bulb. Running a finger along one of the palest of these flowers, Dorea was shocked by two things. One, the flower burst open at her touch and second, she was wearing something different than she had been when she was in the Ministry.

Dorea stumbled around a little as she walked over to the edge of the pond, not used to her legs being constricted the way that they were at present time. Leaning over, Dorea took a good look at her reflection. She was in complete shock at what she saw. To begin with, her unruly raven black hair had been pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of her neck, held together by two chopstick-like golden sticks that had black rose decorations hanging from the ends. Secondly, she was wearing minimal make up, just enough to be visible but not enough to by obvious. There was a pale pink blush dusting her cheeks, the eyeliner that she was wearing flared out at the end creating wings, which honestly just brought more emphasis to Dorea's emerald eyes. There was some sort of gloss on her lips, and when Dorea nibbled a little to test it she found that it was incredibly sweet, almost like her lips were coated with honey. But it was not this that awed Dorea the most; it was her clothing that took her breath away.

Dorea was wearing what appeared to be a very traditional kimono, the hem reaching to the point where it just barely brushed against the ground. Dangling from the sleeves were long pieces of fabric, and around her waist was what felt like a large fabric belt that was holding the entire outfit together - an obi, and it was made of gold silk and had black roses decorating the fabric. The fabric of the kimono itself was silk, black in colour with golden roses imprinted on it, the stems and leaves of the roses switching from colour to colour, almost like a long rainbow studded with gems here and there. Dorea stood back up, not wanting to ruin the material of her clothes, and looked around the garden once more. It was then that she noticed the path that led through the thicket of bamboo and trees. The path was small and similar to cobblestone, but the more that Dorea walked on it, the more that the path grew, until she could clearly see the teahouse that the path led to. Like the bridges back in the garden, the teahouse was made of emerald coloured wood, with beige paper sliding doors that were traditionally found in Japan. Walking up to it, Dorea was able to make out noises coming from the teahouse itself.

**"-Safer that she finds out this way-"**

_"-Nuts, you always have been-"_

"-Can't believe that I'm here _too_..."

Dorea's heart leapt at the three voices that she was hearing, she would recognise them in a heartbeat. The first one was her father's voice, one that she had heard thanks to the Dementors that lingered around Hogwarts in her third year. The second was her mother's that, like her father's, she had heard multiple times thanks to the Dementors. The final one was one that belonged to Sirius, her godfather that had just passed through a Veil and died. Jumping up onto the oak wood floors of the patio, Dorea all but tore open the sliding door, a tear running down her face and a sob of utter joy passing her lips.

Before her were her parents and Sirius, alive and well. What struck her odd was that all three of them were wearing kimonos, just like Dorea was.

Her father, James, was wearing a vibrant red men's kimono that had a simple gold trim along the ends. Like Dorea's own kimono, his was made of silk, but unlike Dorea's kimono, it wasn't extravagant in the slightest other than the fact that it was made of silk. His hair was as messy as it had been in all the photos of him that Dorea had seen, his bright hazel eyes shining with pure pride as he took a good look at his daughter, who was now a full grown woman. Her mother, Lily, was wearing a beautiful emerald green kimono with gold trim as well, though her kimono had golden sakura petals dancing all along the fabric. Unlike Dorea's, her kimono did not have the excess fabric dangling from the sleeves; rather, it was incredibly simple, just like her husband's. And Sirius, his kimono was slightly more extravagant than either Lily of James', but nowhere near as extravagant as Dorea's. His kimono was gold, unlike her mother or father's, but had emerald trim along the edges, just as James' had gold trim. Dorea felt her knees quake at the sight of all three of them, causing her to grip the edge of the door for support. Grinning cheekily, Sirius walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in! This is your mind, after all." he remarked, guiding Dorea to one of the pillow-like seats and forcing her to sit with her legs tucked under her. Dorea was still staring at the three of them in awe, unable to register what was going on.

"What - How - Why -?" Dorea stuttered. Lily simply smiled knowing.

_"What are we doing here, how are we here, and why are we alright?"_ she asked. Dorea just simply nodded dumbly. Lily sighed and looked at her daughter. _"This may take a while to explain, but sweetheart, before anything else, do you know anything about Necromancy and Necromancers?"_ she asked. Dorea blinked and slowly shook her head, hearing Sirius curse in shock. Sirius turned to her, his silver eyes hardening.

"Haven't Ron and Hermione been teaching you about the Wizarding World in those lessons they've been giving you?" he asked. Now Dorea simply looked confused.

"_What_ lessons, if I want to learn something about the Wizarding World I have to ask them _after_ hearing about it from someone else." she commented. Sirius, Lily, and James all paled, shock written on their faces, before Sirius and Lily became enraged.

"Those _bastards_!" Sirius screamed, punching the floor. Dorea jumped at the sudden raising of his voice and swearing. "They've been paid for _years_ to teach you about your place in the Wizarding World, and they've done _nothing_?" he screamed. Dorea's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you _mean_ they've been paid for years? _Who's_ been paying them?" she asked. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unable to look Dorea in the eyes.

_"Dorea, sweetie,"_ Lily said, reaching out and taking Dorea's hand. _"First thing you need to understand is that this is all entirely real, none of this is false or fake in any way. Second thing is that when you come out of this state, you need to tell Dumbledore right away that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have all betrayed your trust and have been stealing from you."_ she said. Dorea's eyes widened in confusion, and she looked from her parents to Sirius, almost like a lost child.

"Wha - But why would they steal from me? I thought they were my friends?" she asked. James knelt down in front of Dorea, putting his hands on her shoulders.

**"Dorea, I need you to think clearly and listen to my instructions."** he said. Dorea nodded carefully. **"Close your eyes."** he said. Dorea did as instructed, much to James' relief. Thank Merlin his daughter trusted him. **"Think back, through your memories, as if you're swimming through the pond in the garden. Sink, below the water, until you can see no more light."** he waited until Dorea's eyes began to flicker under her eyelids, a sign that she had reached that point in her memories. **"Now, search. Search for something, anything that feels as though it shouldn't be there. A block, a wall, anything."** he suggested. When Dorea nodded James continued. **"Break down that wall, chip by chip. Dent it, crack it, or devour it like you would a chocolate frog."** Lily whacked James over the head with her shoe for that last comment, but upon Dorea's eyes snapping open and her horrified gasp, Lily's face turned from annoyed to upset. Dorea's eyes were glazed over, but the tears that were there from the memory she was witnessing, the memory that those children had attempted to erase, were there, clear as day. Dorea's shoulders began to shake with betrayal and hurt as she relived that specific memory from earlier that year.

**_~O~ FLASHBACK ~O~_**

_Past-Dorea was entering the Room of Requirement for the day's DA meeting when she heard Past-Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, talking._

_"So, just a few more years until we have the money we need and then we can ditch Potter?" Past-Ginny asked. Past-Dorea froze at the words. __**Why would Ginny say such a thing? Weren't they friends?**__ To her shock she heard Past-Ron chuckle._

_"No way, you know what the plan is. During our seventh year Hermione here will slip her some Amortentia," Past-Ron paused and Past-Dorea heard some liquid splashing in a container - Past-Hermione must have shaken a bottle of some sort. "Make her fall in love with me," Past-Dorea held back a gasp at that sentence. "Get her to marry me, and then force her to have my kids. Once we have at least one son born, I kill her and take the Potter and Black fortunes as my own!" Past-Dorea felt tears stinging her eyes at what her best friend was saying. __**He - He wanted to **_**kill**_** her? All for her **_**money**_**?**__ Past-Dorea heard someone snort._

_"Oh please, Ronald, we all know that the person to kill that bint is going to be me." Past-Dorea gripped the wall as she heard Past-Hermione speak for the first time. "After all, most of the money we're making off those 'lessons'," Here Past-Dorea could practically feel the air quotes that Past-Hermione was using. "Is being given to me, so I plan on using a good chunk of it to test and see if there is a way that Dorea Potter can die - perhaps hanging her would work?" Past-Dorea felt her heart breaking in two as she heard Past-Ron, Past-Ginny, and Past-Hermione laugh at Past-Hermione's question as if it was the funniest joke they had ever heard. "Besides, Ron, you promised me the Black and Potter libraries once Potter is out of the way, and Ginny gets half the properties that Dorea has." Past-Dorea heard Past-Ginny snort._

_"Yeah, good thing for you two that I've been keeping her Gringotts letters from her, otherwise Potter would know about the entire plan. So I'd better be getting half the properties, and _I_ choose what half, Ronald." she said. Past-Dorea could hear the glare in Past-Ginny's voice._

_"Yeah yeah, I know, but at the moment..." Past-Dorea froze as Past-Ron's voice got closer to the doorway. Not good - and with this being a dead end, there was nowhere she could go. The door swung open to reveal a scowling Past-Ron, a shocked Past-Ginny and an angry Past-Hermione. "... We've got a rat." he commented. Before Past-Dorea could get her wand out, Past-Hermione's wand flashed and her arms were pinned above her head, unable to reach her wand. Past-Ron closed in on her, Past-Ginny and Past-Hermione flanking him, as they came closer and closer to the helpless Past-Dorea._

_"You _bastards_! You were my _friends_! If you had wanted some money I would have _given_ it to you! _All_ you had to do was _ask_! How the bloody hell could you _do this_ to me!" Past-Dorea screamed, only to be Silenced by Past-Ginny, who began tutting._

_"Now now, you shouldn't start screaming, it'll attract unwanted attention." she said. Past-Dorea let out a silent scream as Past-Ron groped her, one hand on her breasts and the other on her rear. She closed her eyes and heard Past-Ron moan as he squeezed both, the hand on her rear wandering in between her legs._

_"Damn, she's got a good chest _and_ a nice ass. Makes me wonder if she's really a virgin or not..." he muttered, and as Past-Dorea opened her eyes she saw Past-Ron staring at her crotch. She jumped as his hand brushed along her clothed womanhood, a pale blush at the touch dusting her cheeks while she stared at Past-Ron with utter hatred._

_"Hey, what are you guys doing to her?" asked a voice that had Past-Dorea breathing out in relief. Luna Lovegood. She would never betray Past-Dorea. "Get off of her!" Past-Dorea couldn't help but smile, Luna was the loyal friend that she had been looking for all her life. Sure, Luna was a little odd, but she was nice all the same. Past-Dorea heard Past-Hermione curse as her wand flicked towards Past-Luna, the girl screaming as she was slammed against the wall, next to Past-Dorea. Past-Dorea smiled sadly at her friend, one of the only real friends that she ever had._

_"Well, since Potter here overheard our plans and Looney," Past-Dorea wanted to scream at them to not call Past-Luna that, that Past-Luna was worth more than they would ever be, that Past-Luna was a _real_ friend. One that she could trust with her life. "Saw what our plans involve, I say that we Obliviate them." Past-Ginny suggested. Past-Ron then turned to Past-Hermione. _

_"You're the best with spells, so you do it." he ordered. Past-Hermione sent his a poisonous glare as she walked forward, her wand raised._

_"This is my first time doing it, so no hard feelings if I screw it up, alright?" she chirped happily. Upon seeing Past-Dorea's deathly glare and Past-Luna's icy one, Past-Hermione sighed. "Guess you'll hold it against me anyway. Alright, so let me remember... Think of the memory you want to erase... Point your wand at the victim... Twirl is and say OBLIVIATE!" Past-Hermione bellowed, the white light hitting Dorea and Luna both full in the face._

_Everything went dark as Past-Dorea collapsed, Past-Luna's head rolling onto her shoulder._

**~O~ FLASHBACK END ~O~**

Dorea snapped back to see her parents looking at her in concern while Sirius looked as though he was stuck between comforting Dorea and slaughtering Ron and Hermione. With a single wail, Dorea flung herself at her father's chest, enjoying the warmth that spread through her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, comforting her.

"You - You were right!" she sobbed, her chest shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Th-They only wanted my money... They want to _kill_ me!" she screamed, clinging to her father as she cried. Upon hearing something break, Dorea looked up to see her mother with an enraged face, a shattered tea cup in her hand.

_"They_ what_?"_ she snarled. _"They befriended my baby so that they could_ steal from her and then kill her_?"_ she asked. Dorea slowly nodded, wiping away the tears with her kimono sleeve.

"I-I heard their entire plan. They planned on using A... Amortentia, I think they said," Dorea missed how all three adults stiffened with rage at the mention of the powerful Love Potion. "On me to make me marry Ron... Then once I have his son they were going to ki-kill me and take the Potter and Black fortunes... They... They Obliviated me so that I wouldn't remember their plans..." She sniffed again as another set of sobs started to come forward. Lily rushed over to Dorea's side and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

_"Oh, my poor baby!"_ she cried, holding Dorea's head close to her heart. _"You didn't deserve that, not at all! Please tell me you have at least one friend you can trust!"_ she cried. Dorea sniffled a little and looked up.

"I... I don't think the rest of the Weasleys know about their plan - at least, the other Weasley _boys_... I don't know about Mrs. Weasley, she always seemed to want me to... To be with one of her sons... But I know that I can trust the other sons... Then there's Luna... She... She was Obliviated with me when she came across them c-cornering me... She had tried to defend me... And there's Neville - Ron and Hermione didn't seem want me close to him f-for some reason... Now I know why..." Dorea continually wiped away the tears that she was shedding, and then she seemed to notice something. It was raining in the garden; and the more she cried, the more it rained. Sirius nodded approvingly, and then sat down in front of Dorea.

"You can also trust Dumbledore and Remus, all three of us honestly thought that Ron and Hermione were teaching you about your place in the Wizarding World as the Potter-Black Heiress." he said, wiping a tear from Dorea's cheek. Dorea looked up at Sirius in confusion.

"Potter-_Black_ Heiress? I knew about the Potter family from some history books that I've read behind Ron and Hermione's back," The three adults couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Dorea hadn't fully trusted Ron and Hermione to read about things that interested her in front of them. "But where did the Black come from?" she asked. Sirius smiled.

"From me, sweet cheeks." he said, running a thumb across Dorea's face. "When I was named your godfather, Jamesie and Lilypad here let me Blood Adopt you to make you my daughter in every sense of the word, the only difference being that I didn't sire you. When my mum disowned me at 16, she didn't have the power to keep me from being the Family Head, as my father was the only one who could do that and he knew I was strong. He always wanted the next head of the family to be strong, and since I was much stronger than my brother he refused to disown me. Because of that, my mum hit me with a Sterilization Curse, a permanent one from the Black Family Grimoire. Pretty much, I can't have kids with any woman that I want to - not that I want to, anyway. You're the best daughter a man could ask for, especially how you managed to break me out of Hogwarts when I was on the run." he said, winking cheekily at Dorea. He beamed as she giggled, the rain outside clearing up as the sun started shining instead. He successfully cheered her right up.

"So, pretty much, I have two daddies?" Dorea asked quietly. James could help but beam and nearly glomped his daughter.

**"I would love it if you called me that! I always wanted to hear you call me daddy!"** he announced, a grin stretching across his face. Dorea smiled shyly and nodded.

"Alright then... Daddy..." she said slowly, as if testing the word. James began hopping around the room in some strange sort of dance, Sirius rolling around laughing at him while Lily's eyebrow twitched.

_"If you've finished trying to turn her into a daddy's girl, we have some more to explain to her. Thankfully, we have an infinite amount of time to work with in here, since time doesn't pass the same way in this mindscape as it does in the real world."_ she said. Dorea looked at her mother in confusion.

"Mindscape? What's that?" she asked. Sirius twitched and stared at his goddaughter-daughter in annoyance.

"Didn't Snivellus teach you anything about how the Magical Mind works when he taught you Occlumency?" he asked. Dorea shook her head.

"No, but he might have sent either a book for me to read that Ron, Hermione, or Ginny intercepted. I honestly wouldn't put if past them, now that I know what they're really like." she said. "He seemed pretty annoyed when I didn't understand what he was talking about the first lesson when he told me to clear my mind and build up a wall around my mindscape, so most likely that's what happened." Lily and James suddenly had looks of understanding cross their faces.

**"**_**That**_** would explain why we were forced to rebuild the walls almost each week, Snape was unknowingly tearing them down because **_**he**_** didn't know that **_**you**_** didn't know what to do!"** James exclaimed. **"He thought you were just being annoying and acting ignorant on purpose!"** Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Which was the only reason that I was against Snape teaching Dorea Occlumency, because he wouldn't take the time to make sure that Dorea understood what he was trying to teach her thanks to that bias he has against her, he would try to teach her and then when she didn't understand make her leave in frustration." he then shrugged. "Besides, it's not like she can actually learn normal Occlumency anyway, her magic doesn't built around that." Dorea looked over at Sirius curiously.

"Why can't I learn normal Occlumency? What's so special about my Magic?" she asked. Sirius sighed and plopped back down, looking at Lily. The redheaded woman rolled her eyes, understanding what Sirius was telling her.

_"Sweetie, before we explain this to you, you need to remember that once you awaken, you need to get to Gringotts as quickly as possible so that you can take your place as Lady Potter-Black. That will officially make you an adult, meaning that you can travel anywhere you want and will have access to the family Grimoires, which contains both Potter and Black family magicks as well as family histories."_ she explained. Dorea nodded, mentally taking note of that. James observed as another shoot of bamboo sprung from the ground of the garden. She would definitely remember that, every time the note was a bamboo shoot she remembered it_. "Now, to begin with, the mindscape. Essentially, this is the representation of your mind, soul, and magic."_ Lily said. Dorea blinked before nodding. Alright then... _"You were brought here without meditation, which is the usual way to enter the mindscape, because part of your magic was unblocked and you need to claim it."_ Dorea's eyes narrowed. Blocked?

"What do you mean, _blocked_? Why was part of my magic _blocked_?" she asked. James smiled sheepishly.

**"My doing, sweetheart, but I had been planning on removing it on your 15th birthday so you could learn to control it at a safe age. Unfortunately, I couldn't remove it from in here, so it kinda sorta might've stayed."** he said, scratching the back of his head. **"But before we tell you why, we need to explain the importance of Necromancy to you."** Here was where Sirius took over.

"Necromancy is the magic of Spirits. In the Muggle World, Necromancers take the form of Psychics, PK users, and Medians. Essentially, if these people had been witches and wizards, they would have been Necromancers. Follow the idea so far?" he asked. Dorea nodded, she knew of those people, her primary school had a career day and some Ghost Hunters, or Parapsychologists, were amongst the visitors. They had been surprised by the amount of Psychic abilities that Dorea had and suggested that she visit them for training. That idea was thrown out the window once Dudley... Wait a minute... Sirius had said if they were witches of wizards they would be _Necromancers_... But _she_ had those abilities... And she was a _witch_... She stared at Sirius in shock.

"You mean I'm a _Necromancer_?!" she exclaimed. James chuckled and grinned at Lily.

**"She's got your deductive skills, Lilyflower."** he commented. **"And my curiosity, if all her questions mean anything."** Sirius snorted.

"She's got the Black Luck, too." he added in, making both Lily and James wince in sympathy for their daughter. Sirius then turned to Dorea. "Yes, you are a Necromancer, but let me continue.

"Necromancy is not controlling dead bodies like Muggles believe. Instead, it is the only thing that can destroy Soul Magick, the Blackest of Black Magic. It is the Whitest of White Magic, and if anyone were to know that you were a Necromancer, the moment you were able to have children then the Minister would make you a legal breeding tool in hopes of making more Necromancers. That was why your father blocked you Necromancy and why I didn't tell you, I was going to tell you once you turned 16 because I didn't fully trust those traitors with that information. Once you hit 16 you're no longer a ward of the Ministry, meaning that they had no say over who you marry. Understand now why I didn't tell you?" he asked. Dorea nodded and Sirius smiled. "Good. Now, about Soul Magick.

"Soul Magick, like I said, is the Blackest of Black Magic. If used too often, it destroys a human soul, to the point where it can no longer be recognized as one. As a result, their body becomes more like the animal that their soul originally represented. Can you think of someone that this describes?" he asked. Dorea didn't need to think before she answered.

"Voldemort! I was wondering why he didn't have a nose..." she said, though the second statement was more along the lines of thinking out loud. The three adults all just snorted at Dorea's comment, but didn't add on to it. Sirius continued.

"Yes. Now, Soul Magick doesn't work on Necromancers, which means many things. One, Voldemort is powerless against you when you have your Necromancy under control. Two, Voldemort's favourite Soul Magick Spell, the Killing Curse, doesn't work on you, which is why you survived as an infant. Three, because of the Soul Magick that Voldemort implanted in you," he tapped Dorea's scar, causing her eyes to widen. That would explain why it hurt when Voldemort was emotionally powered or when he was nearby! "It means that only your Necromancy can destroy him. Soul Magick is destructive, it is chaotic, and it is _pure evil_. Necromancy, on the other hand, is healing, it is peaceful, and it is _pure good_. Now you see why the Minister would make you a breeding stock? He would want more Necromancers because of this last fact; that Necromancy _cannot_, under _any_ circumstances, be used for evil. They may be able to do dark things, such as killing another person or creature, but they do it for the _right __reasons_." Sirius looked Dorea dead in the eye, and was pleased to see the fire that lit those emerald beauties up. She understood what he was talking about. Dorea looked from Sirius to Lily to James, a new question in her mind.

"Alright, that explains most of what's confusing me, but there's still one thing. Why are you three here?" she asked. This time Lily smirked and answered.

_"That would be because each Necromancer has at least one Spirit Guide to help them control their power and to help them deal with malevolent spirits. As we are the three spirits that are closest to your heart, we are your Spirit Guides. We help you channel your Necromancy, we help you control it until you no longer need our help, and we pretty much live in your mindscape and act as the final protection before your Magical Core,"_ Lily pointed to the gold paper door that led further into the tea house with her thumb. _"For anyone who manages get this far into your mind. Pretty much, we do what we should have done your entire life - guide and protect you." _she explained. Dorea fought back tears at that last statement, as did James, Lily, and Sirius, but no one shed a single tear at the thought that not one of Dorea's three parents managed to be there for her during her childhood. Sirius was framed for murder and thrown in Azkaban, and Lily and James were murdered. _"Because of this role, once you take up your powers and claim the title of Necromancer, we should have a mental link that allows all three of us to talk without you entering your mindscape."_ Here was where James, who had been oddly silent this entire time, took over.

**"Once you claim your powers and become the Necromancer that you were born as, your instincts will usually guide you on what to do involving Soul Magick and other people. Meaning that you could probably bring everyone we've just determined safe into your mindscape so we can all chat and discuss our plans without anyone having the slightest idea as to what just happened."** he said. Dorea looked from parent to parent and then at the gold door that Lily had pointed to earlier. Mimicking her mother's actions, Dorea pointed to it.

"Is that where I claim my powers?" she asked. James nodded.

**"Once you claim your powers, you clothing might change, depending on how much power you have as a Necromancer. The amount of control you'll naturally have also depends on how much power you have; the more power the less control. Make sense?"** he asked. Dorea nodded and walked over to the door. **"You should naturally know how to claim those powers, more so now that your rage just destroyed the block that I put in place."** he pouted at that last sentence, the fire that had raged through the garden had terrified all three of them, it wasn't until the lock that had been on that door shattered and the fire vanished that they understood what had happened. **"Next time give us a warning before you un-bottle all your rage - actually, don't bottle up your rage anymore. Nearly gave us heart attacks."** Dorea sent James a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, daddy." she apologized, and once again James was doing his goofy dance at being called daddy. "Though I think I may have killed Bellabitch while un-bottling it all. In the very least, I'll have sent her to St. Mungos for at least a month." Now Sirius had joined James in the goofy dance, proud that his baby girl did that to his awful, insane, evil, dastardly, bitchy, so on and so on, cousin. Lily just shook their head at the two in amusement and watched as her daughter slowly opened the door that led to her magical core.

Dorea wasn't sure if she was the only one that saw her core, and at the moment she really didn't care. What she saw before completely took her breath away. To look at the sun from the earth would be the best way to describe what the large globe in front of her looked like, more or less. It was a giant globe that was glowing a pure white, just like the sun, and it almost hurt to look at for too long, only this one Dorea couldn't seem to take her eyes off of, unlike with the actual sun. There was something that was bothering her, though - there were colours on the globe that weren't moving, and Dorea had a very strong feeling that they should be. The colours weren't very strong, they were pastels that were more like a pearly shine on Dorea's magical core than anything else, but Dorea somehow knew that they were important and that they had to be moving around on her core.

Guided completely by her instincts, Dorea raised a hand and placed it on the globe, feeling a strange sensation flow through her body. She thought about it for a moment then figured out what word best described that feeling - incomplete. Placing her second hand on the core, Dorea opened her mouth to say something. What, she didn't consciously know, but the words flowed off her tongue in a way that felt most natural for her. Dorea would have nodded if she could have; however, the moment her second hand touched her core she lost control over her body. Dorea couldn't make out what she was saying over the drum of her magic pounding away, over and over, in her ear, but she could make out her mother's and her fathers' gasps as the glow of her core engulfed her. Dorea's hands fell to her sides and she couldn't help but grin.

She had just taken claim to her Necromancy.

She slowly turned around and exited to room that contained her core, the now golden door that was now encrusted with jewels slamming shut behind her. She blinked a few times as she took in her parents' new appearances before she smiled again. James was now wearing a white and red kimono top with gold hakama bottoms, a katana on his hip and his short hair somehow held back in a ponytail. Sirius was dressed in a similar manner to James, his kimono top was white and emerald while his hakama bottoms were the same gold that James' were. Unlike her birth father, Dorea could understand as to how Sirius' shaggy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Finally, like James, Sirius had a katana on his hip. It was Lily, however, that took the cake.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun similar to Dorea's, only her side bangs were swept neatly over her left eye. She had the kimono that she had been wearing before still on her, only it was untied and acting more like a coat than anything else. The white kimono top that she was wearing underneath had emerald and gold pattern trim, while the hakama bottoms that she wore were gold with emerald and white trim. Lily also had a katana, but unlike James and Sirius hers was loose, while a ninto strapped to her waist instead.

All three adults gawked at Dorea's clothing before she turned, searching for a mirror to look at herself in. When she found the mirror that was hanging from the wall opposite to her mother, Dorea couldn't help but let her jaw drop as well. This kimono, unlike the last one, was pure white with many, many layers to it. The white layer, the top layer, was decorated with multi-coloured roses that looked almost as though someone had melted gems and poured them over the white silk in the patterns that they appeared in. The layer underneath was pure gold silk, no patterns covering the fabric. The final layer, that was visible, at least, was surprisingly silver with white embroidery along the hems. Dorea's hair was pulled back and up in a magnificent up do, of which Dorea could see three layers as well. The first layer was the bun that the back of her head, it wasn't a bun in the traditional British sense, as it was more ovular and covered the entire back of Dorea's head, but none the less, it was still a bun. The second layer was the braid that surrounded the bun, almost crowning it. The final layer consisted of her bangs, which were pinned to the side of her head, and the bottom layer of her hair, which fell straight from beneath the bun to the around Dorea's waist, not a tangle or cowlick in sight. There was a simply golden rose pinned in Dorea's hair, and her makeup hadn't changed since she entered her mindscape. She slowly turned to her parents, hardly understanding what she was, even though she knew it.

"I'm... An empress?" she asked, the confusion clear in her voice. Lily was the first to speak.

_"It appears... That we're you Samurai Guard, _Empress _Dorea."_ she teased. Dorea just stuck her tongue out at her mother, while Sirius looked around.

"Before we take care of whatever's behind that door," he pointed to a black door that Dorea hadn't noticed before. Judging by the waves coming off of it, Dorea felt it was safe to say that behind that door was the Soul Magick that Sirius had been talking about before, the part of it that was trapped within her. "May I ask as to _why_ Dorea's mindscape is Japanese?" Dorea was the first to answer, not because she knew, but because her instincts told her the answer.

"Because Japan is where Necromancy began as a branch of Magic." she said. Upon the confused looks she was getting from her parents, Dorea shrugged. "Don't ask me, I've mentally been using Japanese terms for everything around me since I entered this place. It's the only way that I know those swords on your hips are called katana, Sirius, daddy," and James was off doing his goofy dance again. "And that the smaller blade on mum's hip is called a ninto." Lily looked quite considerate at what Dorea had told her.

_"Perhaps... Something is calling you to Japan?"_ she suggested. _"Like a sense of destiny, or something that you're very attached to has made its way to Japan and you want to follow it, or..."_

**"Or you're destined to go there, to do something."** James finished for his wife. Dorea slowly nodded, that last comment had felt the most right to her. That had to be it; she was supposed to go to Japan for... Something... Or another...

Dorea turned on her heel to look at the black door. Now that she had her Necromancy, she could feel the Soul Waves, the blackened and twisted essence of the soul itself, hidden behind that door.

"That's enough chatter for now," she said, her voice full of authority. All three of Dorea's parents stood up and walked over so that they were next to their daughter, staring down that door. "At the moment, we have a Horcrux to take care of."

_**Take up the Sword of Mother  
Take up the Shield of Father  
And take up the Armour of Chosen Father  
To Strike down Evil where He stands**_

**~O~O~O~ OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE - AFTER HOERCRUX IS DESTROYED ~O~O~O~**

LeStrange managed to hold her eyes open long enough to stare at the now faintly glowing Dorea Potter. Something had changed about the girl, that much she knew, but what it was she had no idea. The once pitifully thin girl now seemed to glow with power, her muscles more defined and yet more hidden than ever, her once wild and untameable hair now was simply untidy curls that ran down her back to around her rear, and her emerald eyes that were once mild and bright were now vivid and shone with an understanding that LeStrange herself could not understand. What she did, understand that is, was that Dorea's scar had faded slightly. It was no longer the scab that it was mere moments before, but rather a dark pink link that contrasted brilliantly against her moonlight white skin. Dorea looked at LeStrange curiously, her bright emerald eyes flickering curiously.

"They were right. Any time that passes in the mindscape doesn't pass by in the real world." she commented, before walking towards LeStrange. Not that the Death Eater was scared, not at all - she was terrified. Dorea Potter was exuding a power that LeStrange had never seen before, it seemed almost as though she was a unicorn in human skin... But that was impossible, there was no magic that was as pure as a unicorn, there was no way that Potter could possibly have found such a power! Dorea smirked at the terrified look on LeStrange's face, it appeared that the woman, during her time in Azkaban, had either forgotten or learned everything there was to Necromancy. The former was far more likely.

_"Remember, Dorea, don't reveal to her that you are a Necromancer. For all we know Riddle could be hiding in the shadows, watching."_ Lily advised. If it hadn't been for the fact that Dorea had collected herself before she had started walking towards LeStrange, she would have jumped at the suddenness of hearing her mother's voice seemingly whisper in her ear. Dorea couldn't help but smile as she thought - not spoke, but thought - back:

~Geez, don't go doubting me all of a sudden. I'm no Riddle, I don't go flaunting my power and abilities, mum.~ Dorea would have rolled her eyes if LeStrange wasn't in front of her. Didn't want to look like she was insane, now did she?

"I doubt Bellabitch, hope you don't mind if I borrow that, would care if you looked insane in front of her or not. She's nuts as it is." Sirius commented. Dorea had to stop herself from jumping around with joy - the mental link completely worked! She was able to talk to _all_ her parents now and they were able to talk back! Dorea settled for slowly walking up to LeStrange, whose wand was knocked a good 5 metres away from her, and crouching down beside the now shaking woman.

"Scared?" Dorea asked, almost childishly, cocking her head to the side. LeStrange let out an eerie laugh.

"Scared? Why should I be scared when the Dark Lord is on his way? He'll have the prophecy soon enough, and then you'll become his second Dark Lady, and together the three of us shall rule the world!" LeStrange cackled, eying Dorea with pure insanity and lust. Dorea could barely hide her disgust and she kicked LeStrange, breaking her nose.

**"Uuugh, Le**_**Strange **_**is right. You mean to tell my Riddle wants you to be his Queen and Bellabitch here wants in on the action?"** James asked, disgust evident in his voice. Dorea didn't respond, Sirius did in her place.

"Well, they're both nutters, they're both Soul Magick Users, and they both support the same ideals. What did you expect? Oh, and almost forgot to mention that Bellabitch there is totally crazy for her _precious_ Dark Lord. Kinda makes me wonder why she got married in the first place, really..." Sirius added in. The only comment that Dorea picked up on was that LeStrange used Soul Magick.

That meant she was to cleanse her Soul, thereby destroying her Magical Core and killing her.

Dorea placed a hand on LeStrange's forehead and another over the woman's heart, her eyes cold as she stared down at the Death Eater without mercy.

"Soul Magick is forbidden for a reason, Bellatrix LeStrange." Dorea said as she powered his Necromancy through her palms, sending it through LeStrange's body. "_This_ is what happens when you use Soul Magick." One final blast of white light flooded the Atrium, followed quickly by LeStrange's screams of pain. When the light faded, it revealed Dorea standing over a now deceased LeStrange, her glassy eyes wide in shock, her empty hand reached towards her wand. Dorea glanced down at the corpse and sighed. "I really hate that part of Necro-" she was cut off by an explosion behind her. Spinning around, Dorea saw Dumbledore's back towards her, a gold statue that had been animated guarding both himself and her in between the old wizard and Voldemort. The serpentine man eyed Dorea, licking his nonexistent lips with lust and hunger written all across his white face.

"That Golden Girl of yours is a _Necromancer_, Dumbledore." he commented. Dorea stiffened - so both Dumbledore and Voldemort had seen her purifying LeStrange's soul. "She'd make a _fine_ Queen... And mother of my children..." he said, undressing Dorea with his eyes. Dorea's eye twitched as all three of her parents were screaming for Voldemort's blood within her mind.

"Come on, sweet cheeks, just take up our power and SMITE THAT BASTARD!" Sirius roared, Lily and James shouting out their approval. "It's not like you have anything to loose, Dumbledore already knows about your power, we were planning on telling him -" Dorea cut him off.

~And if _Ginny_ were to just _happen_ to come by?~ she asked. All three adults fell silent at the prospect, Dorea was certainly using more of her Slytherin traits now that she had her full power with her. ~Exactly. Acting like that is something that I would have done if I could trust those three. _However_, seeing as how they're currently planning my death, it's pretty stupid of me to do that right now.~ she rolled her eyes and gathered a ball of her energy, ready to reunite and purify Voldemort's soul. _**I have one shard of it,**_ she thought. _**And that one is enough**_.

Pulling forth the shard from the barrier that Dorea placed on it, having decided that having it to later destroy Voldemort was the safest choice, Dorea called upon her Necromancy one last time. Unlike with LeStrange, who had not yet torn her soul, Voldemort's soul had been torn to shreds. The purification would only take place once all of Voldemort's soul shards returned to his body, and once that happened...

Voldemort would finally be dead.

It only took a moment, what with her parents as well as her instincts guiding her, but Dorea managed to purify the soul shard and send it back to Voldemort. This would create a chain of events, the first being that all the shards of Voldemort's soul would return to his body. Once that happened, his soul would purify, effectively destroying his magical core and killing him. And, in Dorea's humble opinion, the best part? There was nothing that anyone could do to stop it now. She hadn't mistaken whose soul shard that was, and even if she had gotten it wrong, it was one less Soul Magick user in the world. As a Necromancer, her job was to purify all Soul Magick users that she came across, as well as helping the spirits of those who still linger on the earth after death.

Dorea watched in awe as Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled, though both were beginning to show signs of weakness. Dumbledore seemed to being tiring out, which was expected, he was well over a hundred years old. Voldemort, on the other hand, seemed to showing a mix of weakening magic and pain, something that could only be contributed to his souls slowly coming back together and purifying. Dorea watched curiously, it seemed that rather than purifying all at once when his soul was pieced together as she and her parents thought, that his soul was purifying shard by shard. It was actually very interesting to watch.

The moment a Cutting Curse hit Dumbledore's arm was when Dorea stepped up.

"I'll take it from here, professor, you need to rest!" she exclaimed darting past Dumbledore and entering the duel. The moment she stepped in front of Dumbledore, Voldemort's spells doubled in both amount cast and the speed at which they were cast, causing Dorea to focus purely on dodging at the moment. Twirling, jumping, ducking, Dorea manoeuvred around each and every spell, still managing to keep an eye out for the next spell coming her way. Whenever she twirled and caught sight of Dumbledore's face, she couldn't miss the pride on his face when he looked at her. The two of them knew why Dorea had killed LeStrange and they both knew how, meaning that Dumbledore couldn't possibly hold LeStrange's death against Dorea, since it was what she was supposed to do.

When Voldemort's soul was almost completely purified, Dorea heard several pops from the entrance to the Atrium, followed quickly by many gasps. There were flashes - oh Merlin, there was the press. Dorea spun around and cast an Expelliarmus the exact same moment that Voldemort cast an Avada Kedavra. The two spells collided, just as they had one year before, only this time instead of connecting; Voldemort's curse rebounded, hitting him square in the chest the very moment that Dorea felt his soul purify_**. It was really a very lucky turn of events**_, she thought as she watched Voldemort's still body fall back to the floor; _**This way my secret stays away from the Ministry and Voldemort still dies.**_

"Damn, that was some lucky timing right there." Sirius commented as he watched the events through Dorea's eyes. Dorea felt Lily and James nod in agreement.

**"A moment too soon and the secret would have been out."** James said, staring at the dead body of Voldemort just as intently as Dorea was.

_"That's the Potter luck, always coming in just as it is needed." _Lily teased. Dorea mentally groaned.

~I'm going to go _nuts_ if you guys keep talking like that!~ she whined as the three parents laughed. Dorea barely registered Dumbledore escorting her from the Ministry, barely noted the cameras flashing and the people asking questions (though more directed at Fudge than herself - "Good luck clearing this mess up, Fudgesicle!" Sirius whooped. _"Why Fudgesicle?"_ Lily asked. "Because he had as much brains as one and his name is Fudge." Sirius deadpanned. ), barely paying attention as Dumbledore Apparated her from the Ministry and back to Hogwarts**("HOW THE HELL DIDN'T SHE GET SICK?!"** James bellowed as he realized that it was Dorea's first time Side-Along Apparating. "Very impressive, Dorea, most people are sick the first time they Apparate, yet you barely seem shaken at all." Dumbledore commented with amusement. **"See? Dumbles agrees with me!" **"Since when have you called him Dumbles?" **"Since ever!"** _"Stop it, you two, you're going to drive Dorea insane."_ **"Sorry Lily..."** _"You two better be sorry!"_), barely paid any attention as Dumbledore brought her up to his office and sat her down. When she did start paying attention, it was because Fawkes had taken a perch on her shoulder and was fondly pecking at her hair, as thought cleaning his young's feathers.

"P-Professor..." she began. Dumbledore simply held up a hand, telling Dorea that she didn't have to speak.

"Dorea, I know how hard this must be for you," he said. "And I apologize for having Severus teach you Occlumency, as we Necromancers are incapable of learning it the normal way." Dorea, Lily, James, and Sirius all stared at Dumbledore in shock.

~Wait...~

**"Did..."**

"He..."

_"Just..."_

_**"Say..."**_

"W-_We_, professor?" Dorea squeaked. "You mean to tell me that - that - _you're_..." Dumbledore just smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Dorea, we. Why do you think that Fawkes became my familiar?" he asked. Dorea and her parents all just stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. "And, just in case you were wondering, the longer you have the mental connection, the less nonsense you hear your family talking about. Now I only ever hear them if they're speaking directly to me." he said knowingly. Dorea sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin, I thought they were going to drive me insane with all the pointless babble." she sighed.

**"HEY!"**

_"You two do have a tendency to babble pointlessly..."_

**"TRAITOR!"**

~Do you two _have_ to yell?~ Dorea asked as she rubbed her temple. She could feel the sheepish expressions on her fathers' faces.

**"Sorry sweet **cheeks/**heart...****" **they chorused. Dumbledore merely chuckled at the exasperated look on Dorea's face.

"Yes, that's how I felt the first two weeks that I had my family commentating on every little thing I did in my head. Now, do tell me," he leaned forward. "How is it that I didn't sense your Necromancy until just now?" Dorea looked up and into Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes. _**He's curious**_, Dorea thought. _**Of course he would be, and besides that, his aura feels... Incredibly **__**pure**__**... Is this the aura of a Necromancer?**_

"Daddy - er, that means James, I'm assuming you know about Sirius and everything - blocked it when I was born. He was planning on unblocking it when I was 15 so that I could learn to control it at a safe age, and Sirius had been planning on telling me when I turned 16 and the Ministry can no longer claim me as their ward... By the way, mum suggested that I claim the titles of Lady Potter-Black soon, so can I go to Gringotts soon to do that?" Dorea asked randomly. She felt all three of her parents nodding, glad that she told him the simple matter. "Oh, right, back to how it was unblocked... Eh heh heh..." Dorea scratched her cheek, a sheepish grin on her face. "... We don't really know..." Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Dorea's face.

"Yes, completely understandable. I'm assuming you were overcome by a certain emotion when it was unblocked?" he asked. Dorea slowly nodded, her eyes wide and doe-like. Dumbledore smiled. "The same happened to me, the block was removed a year before we had planned on removing it because I was so enraged over... Familial matters." he said, his eyes saddening at the mention of his family. His eyes lit up again, however, as he looked at Dorea. "May I inquire as to whom you plan on telling about this?" he asked. Dorea nodded slowly.

"Er, well, yeah, mum, daddy, Sirius and I all agreed that Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley, as well as Neville and Luna Lovegood were the only ones besides you and Remus that we would trust with this." Dorea said. At this, Dumbledore seemed genuinely confused.

"Not Ronald, Ginerva, nor Hermione?" he asked. His eyes widened as Dorea's gaze darkened and her hair blew around her in an invisible, enraged wind.

"_Never_ those _traitors_." she growled. Dumbledore slowly nodded, thinking about what those three could have done to enrage Dorea so much. There was only one thought that came to mind - perhaps something about the lessons? He nodded slightly as he heard his mother agree with his idea of asking that. He looked Dorea dead in the eye.

"Dorea, be honest with me. What have those three been teaching you during the lessons they asked to teach you?" he asked. Dorea's rage seemed to grow as the nonexistent wind blew more wildly around her.

"_There_ _were_ _**no**_ _**lessons**_." she growled. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, a similar rage pounding its way through his blood. He cared for Dorea, she was much like a granddaughter to him, and to think that those three had _requested_ to be the ones to teach Dorea about what it meant to be the Potter, and later Black, Heiress, only to take the money and run away with it? Stealing from his granddaughter, as well as a fellow Necromancer, was unforgivable. Dumbledore nodded, understanding Dorea's rage now. It was similar to when Grindelwald betrayed him and decided to dabble in the Whitest part of Soul Magick, it destroyed their trust and their faith in those friends.

"I understand." Dumbledore said and started pacing. "According to what Tonks, who was at the room in the Department of Mysteries where the three traitors," both Dorea and Dumbledore felt a similar chill run down their spine at the idea of those three truly betraying Dorea the way that they had. "As well as Neville and Luna were, it appears the worst that Neville suffered was his broken nose and his wand snapping, whereas Miss Lovegood suffered a broken femur, three shattered ribs, and her left forearm breaking. Both should be able to leave the Hospital Wing, which is where the Order Members are bringing all the injured, before sunset today. Broken cartilage and broken bones are easy enough to heal, in fact, simple enough that you and I would be able to heal them with pure Necromancy." Upon seeing the look on Dorea's face, Dumbledore continued explaining. "Because neither has dabbled in Black Magic, specifically Soul Magic, their souls are pure and untainted. As such, the Necromancy would heal their bodies instead of their souls. There _is_ a Healing branch of Necromancy, and I do have a few books on the subject, but they're in Latin, which I hope Sirius and your father intend on teaching you, as your family Grimoires will be written in Latin as well." he said, winking at the intrigued Dorea. James and Lily's chuckling could be heard by Dorea.

**"No need, she learned Latin long ago. Second year, once Hermione was Petrified, I think."** James commented. Lily was practically preening with pride.

_"That's my girl."_ she said. Dorea smiled, happy to know that her mother was proud of her.

~Daddy, I learned _modern_ languages then. I learned Latin and Old English in my first year, before Ron and I became friends with Hermione. Back then he didn't mind me going to the library so often, since I told him it was to help me understand what we were learning in class.~ she told her father. She could hear all three of her parents laughing at the fact that Dorea used those distractions to her advantage. ~Third year I learned Ancient Greek because the language interested me - and many of the principals from that time are used today - and last year I learned Japanese and Ancient Egyptian because both interested me.~ Dorea still didn't know why Japanese had interested her, perhaps it had something to do with why her mindscape was Japanese as well... Dorea turned to Dumbledore and decided to tell him about her learning process.

The explanation took a while, and once finished, Dumbledore was incredibly impressed. Dorea certainly had her mother _and_ her father's brains, not to mention Sirius' trusted instincts. In her first year she was secretly learning second year to fourth year potions and spells, not to mention Latin and Old English. In her second year she learned OWL level potions and spells as well as modern languages(French, Spanish, Italian, and Mandarin. "Damn, she can _learn_!" _"Of __**course**__ she can, Sirius, she's my daughter, as well as James'. Not to mention that we helped her retain that information that she learned."_ "**You mean all **_**we**_** did was organize it for her, she learned it and can speak it fluently herself. **_**Then again**_**, Spanish, French, and Italian are pretty similar, so it's the Mandarin, Latin, Old English, Japanese, and Ancient Egyptian and Greek that impresses me."**). During her third year, when Ron and Hermione were fighting for most of the year, Dorea was busy learning as much as she could about the classes that she hadn't been taking; specifically Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as well as NEWT level spells and potions, then Ancient Greek on top of that. Last year she had learned Mastery spells and potions, getting away with it under Hermione's gaze by claiming them as books of interest because of the Tournament, as well as Ancient Egyptian(Bill would be so proud), up to OWLs in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as well as Japanese. Then, there was this year. Dorea was able to be alone for long periods of time under the guise of blowing off the steam that she got thanks to all the stress of having everyone call her a liar, the DA, Umbridge's detentions, and OWLs coming along. During those periods of time she managed to learn NEWT level Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well as the Masteries of each subject.

It was impossible for Dumbledore to say that he wasn't floored with how much Dorea had learned in 5 short years. When asked as to why she strived for only average grade levels, she explained that it was because she didn't want to face Hermione's constant questioning as to how she did it all as well as Ron's jealously that not only did she have money, looks, _and_ fame, but also the brains to back it all up. Very sound reasons, and once his mother suggested it, Dumbledore had to say he was extremely pleased to have a Slytherin as a mother.

"You know, Dorea, my mother just thought of something. First off, once you take your OWLs you're free to attend any school of your choice, in any country of the world. Second off, we can have you retake you OWLs privately over the next few days under the impression that Voldemort had used Legilimency on you through the Blood Connection the two of you had thanks to that ritual he used to rebuild his body last year, and that it was quite possible that he might have altered how your results were supposed to end up. With Voldemort now officially dead, there is nothing they can say to argue that, especially... Considering the vision that Voldemort sent to you in your History of Magic examination." Dumbledore looked ashamed at the shocked look on Dorea's face. "I spoke to some of the Order Members before we left, they said that Ginny had told them everything as to how you all found your way into the Ministry, as well as why you went there in the first place. It appears that she wanted to pin the breaking in all on you." he said, deeply upset with the youngest Weasley's actions. How could two of a family of so many good go wrong?

Dorea thought for a moment before speaking out loud.

"Professor," she said. "I'd like to retake the exams, that would be brilliant, and I would like to go to a muggle school in Japan as well, but there's something else that's bothering me." she said. Dumbledore nodded and sat back down, waving his hand for Dorea to continue. "It's just that, Mrs. Weasley always babies Ron and Ginny... It's impossible that she couldn't have overheard their plans at _least_ once..." she said, trying not to say what she and her parents were thinking. Dumbledore's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Molly was simply waiting for her children that were closest in age to you before she made them what they are today; and most likely helped with their planning." he said slowly, feeling old age catch up to him. Molly's aura had been so _pure_, but... Perhaps that was only because she had never used the Black Branch of Magic... Dorea nodded slowly.

"I... I don't want to think it, either... It's just... It's too likely an option to ignore..." she said. Dumbledore nodded sadly, understand entirely what Dorea meant. It hurt to think that the people who have been so nice to you over the years that you've known them could possibly turn out to want you dead.

"Yes, I understand... And Dorea, do attempt to act depressed around those who do not know that Sirius is in your head." he suggested. Dorea's eyes widened and she nodded. If someone saw her acting normally, or dare she even say _happy_, they would automatically suspect that something was very, very wrong with her. She looked curiously at Dumbledore.

"Does... Does this mean that I should make it look like I had a fit in here?" she asked. Dumbledore thought it over for a moment and nodded. Bringing memories of the Dursleys forwards, Dorea reached towards several instruments and, still regretting it while it was in motion, flung them across the room towards and empty space of wall. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle, go figure she went towards the least worrisome instruments first. He handed her a simple china bowl that had been a gift from Minerva, watching with mixed emotions as she threw it to the ground. On the one hand, he was upset about his possessions being destroyed. On the other hand, he was extremely proud that Dorea had come up with this idea to make her act that she would put on in front of those who didn't know of her Necromancy. This would make it all the more believable, especially when he would call Minerva several minutes after Dorea leaves to request her to send the Weasley Boys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dorea again, and Remus Lupin all up to his office once the injured were healed and Dorea had calmed down. From there her fit would spread like wildfire through the school, and no one would believe that her depression was all an act unless they knew the truth.

Dorea threw several more instruments across the room, and upon encouragement from Dumbledore once again, broke a table, two chairs, and one of the portrait frames(Phineas Nigellus hadn't exactly been happy that it was his frame that had been broken, but he had been more than happy to take part in a very Slytherin plan. He even told the other portraits to help with the story and run wild through the school, spreading rumours about Dorea's tantrum and breakdown. Dumbledore and Dorea were pleased and Sirius was strangely proud, possibly because his ancestor was helping protect his baby girl.) before Dorea looked as though she might have a panic attack at breaking so many of Dumbledore's belongings. It only took a moment for Dumbledore to remember the passage from a book he had read long ago on Necromancers: _**Upon the idea of doing or saying something that would directly or indirectly hurt a fellow Necromancer, the Necromancer in question will likely have a panic attack and/or faint due to the mental stress of doing harm to someone as pure and themself.**_ Oh Merlin, how could he have _forgotten_ that bit of information? Dorea most likely thought that by destroying these things it was mentally hurting him! Hearing his little sister berate him for forgetting such an important thing, Dumbledore darted around his desk with impressive speed for a man of 132 years old and pulled Dorea into a soft embrace, rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Breath, Dorea, and calm down. I'm not hurt, you're not hurt, I encouraged you to damage them, it didn't hurt me in the slightest." Alright, that last sentence had been a lie, it had been slightly painful to see Dorea breaking several important, though admittedly easily repairable, instruments, but other than that Dumbledore was telling the truth. Seemingly able to sense that, Dorea quickly calmed down and sank to the floor, holding her head in her arms and shaking violently.

"Wh-What the hell...?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide and bugging out. She could hear her parents' calming words flow over her, causing her shaking to slow down quite a bit. Dumbledore was kneeling on the ground next to Dorea, once again rubbing circles on her back.

"That was entirely my fault, I had completely forgotten about it. I had never thought that I would meet another Necromancer, so I forgot about the fact that if you had thought that doing this would hurt me in any way, shape or form, it would then send you into a panic attack. We're lucky that you didn't faint." he muttered as Dorea slowly looked up at him. Dumbledore smiled at her as the door to his office slammed open, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout bustling in.

"Albus - my word, what happened?" McGonagall gasped, looking around the partially destroyed room. Dumbledore decided it would be best to only tell half a lie here.

"Dorea had a panic attack over what had happened in the Ministry, she was blaming herself for the death of Bellatrix LeStrange, who had somehow gotten in between her and a Killing Curse that Voldemort sent her way." he said. Sprout gasped and darted to Dorea's side, slowly lifting the girl and, upon announcing that she would bring her to Poppy in the Hospital Wing just to be safe, led the girl out of Dumbledore's office and down the hallway. McGonagall looked around as Dumbledore began to repair his office.

"And what of this destruction?" she asked. Dumbledore merely hummed in acknowledgement to her question. "Really Albus, what could have caused her to destroy half your belongings?"

"She was taking out her rage towards being tricked, causing her godfather and Blood Adopted father's death." he said sadly as he could. McGonagall gasped, knowing full well what it meant for Sirius to be Dorea's Blood Adopted father. Blood Adoption came with requirements, one of which being that the Adopter could never intentionally do anything that would harm the Adoptee.

"You mean - He wasn't...?" she asked slowly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid that they used Lily to switch the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew," McGonagall gasped once again. "Who then lived under the disguise of the Weasley's pet rat for 12 years before Sirius broke out of Azkaban to protect Dorea from him. It was Pettigrew who murdered Cedric Diggory last year, and it was Pettigrew who conducted the Ritual that restored Voldemort's body. According the Order, Pettigrew was found dead by Miss Lovegood's hand in the Department of Mysteries. I'd talk to her about that, she must feel awful regret at taking another human life..." Dumbledore muttered, thinking about the tiny Necromancer that had become similar to a youngest granddaughter to him. It was one of the reasons that he was so pleased that Dorea felt she could trust Luna; it was something more that they would have in common. "There's also something else I need to speak to her about, it's about her father... Do send her, Dorea, Mister Longbottom, Remus, and the Weasley Boys except Ronald up once Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom are healed and Dorea has calmed down." he requested. McGonagall, who had taken to holding onto Dumbledore's desk for support, looked at him in shock.

"Whatever for?" she asked. Dumbledore sent her an honest, sad look.

"Mister Longbottom has grown quite close to both Miss Lovegood and Dorea, and the Weasley Boys see Dorea as their younger sister. Ronald Weasley is far too injured to come, Miss Granger is currently in critical condition under some of St. Mungos best Healers, and Miss Weasley is in the middle of regrowing several teeth and having many fractures healed and curses reversed. I'm requesting Remus because he can fully understand the pain that Dorea is going through, whereas Molly or Arthur cannot, as they didn't have nearly as close a connection to Sirius that either Dorea or Remus had. Even their sons had better connections to the man than they did. Quite simply, I'm requesting that you bring them all so as to make their shared pain more comfortable and easier on all of them." he said. McGonagall's eyes widened as she recalled Dumbledore mentioning Luna's father, he had been part of the Order, if she was correct, in the Intelligence section just as she was, meaning that if he had been at the Department of Mysteries and wasn't here to speak to Luna himself...

Oh.

Oh dear.

McGonagall nodded, and with a silent sob fled the office.

Yet another of her students killed.

Yet another of her students an orphan.

And all because of Voldemort.

**~O~O~O~ 1 HOUR LATER - HOSPITAL WING ~O~O~O~**

Dorea was sitting at Luna's bedside, quietly talking with the blonde girl about different things, the key one being dancing around Necromancy without actually mentioning it. The moment she entered the Hospital Wing she felt Luna's presence and was drawn to the girl, who was getting her bones healed by Madam Pomfrey. The moment the two of them started talking Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey were able to calm down immensely, Luna had been uncharacteristically depressed over several things that she refused to speak of and Dorea had been shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide and her skin paler than normal. Once the two found each other when Luna was almost entirely healed(she had been the first on that had been brought to the Healers, so her healing had gone by relatively quickly), and now that Luna was being poked and prodded by the Healers to ensure that she was fit to go the two were smiling and talking about possibly going to Hogsmeade when all the fuss was over to celebrate Voldemort finally being defeated. The Healers had been more than happy to hear that Voldemort was guaranteed dead this time, rather than the "We think he's dead but he sure is gone" that they got from the Ministry around 14 years ago.

Close to halfway through Luna's checkup, Neville and the Weasley Twins joined the two, all three of whom were sullen and upset over the loss of Sirius. Upon the reminder from her mother to act depressed, Dorea hugged Luna(much to the Healer checking up on Luna's annoyance) and buried her head in the crook of the younger girl's neck, only to be gathered in a group hug consisting of the two girls, the three boys, and the two oldest Weasley boys that the Twins had called over.

It was during this group hug that McGonagall had walked in, her heart melting at the sight. She noticed, however, the disgusted look on Ginny Weasley's face as she stared at Dorea Potter, and felt quite a bit of anger flow through her. Who was she to look at Dorea in such a way? Who was she to think that Dorea was so weak, when she had just lost her Blood Father? Sending a warning glare towards the youngest Weasley, McGonagall slowly walked over to the group hug and cleared her throat.

"I-I don't suppose any of you have seen Remus, have you?" she asked, almost shyly. Bill pointed over towards where Remus was talking to a Healer that was looking over his scars. McGonagall nodded in thanks before she informed them of Dumbledore's request. The part that had shocked most of them, however, was McGonagall's farewell. "Take care, Dorea, I know how much it hurts to have lost my Blood Father." It was in that instant that the Weasley boys, Neville, and Luna all understood what Sirius was to Dorea. He was more than just her godfather and father figure, he _was_ her father. One of them, at least.

McGonagall then walked over to Remus, and began to explain to him about why Dumbledore wished to see him as soon as possible. Remus, who was watching Dorea interact with her friends, nodded and slowly joined the group, tearfully holding a distraught Dorea in his arms as they all made their way out of the Hospital Wing and towards Dumbledore's office.

None of them noticed a certain redheaded girl glaring darkly at Dorea, mentally wishing for the teen's death at her hand.

A death that would _certainly_ not happen.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Yes, I know a lot happened this chapter. But this is honestly just simply the BEGINNING of what I have planned for this story, and the least I could do was fit it all into one chapter. So yeah, long story short, Sirius dies, Dorea awakens her powers as a Necromancer after discovering that her parents and godfather's spirits are now living in her mind (totally stole that from Naruto XD), Luna's an orphan as well as a Necromancer(it explains her oddities), Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Molly are all evil in good skin, the Weasley Boys are awesome, and Dumbledore is also a Necromancer.**

**Next chapter Dorea takes the titles of Lady Potter-Black, Luna becomes Dorea's ward, and we retake the OWLs just so Dorea can move to Japan~! Might include Dorea entering an upper class and Luna entering Mai's class at her high school as well, which would be a good way to end the chapter... Might as well put some evil Molly, Ginny, and Ron in there while I'm at it...**

**Anyway~, stay tuned for the next chapter~!**


End file.
